The Seven Deadly Sins: Reincarnated
by Lcpnura
Summary: A new hero is born to help save the land of Britannia. Along the way, he meets strange people that helps him on his journey. Rated M, just to be safe.


**I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins nor the characters, just the OC's.**

"Can you hear me?", said a girl's voice.

No answer to whoever's she was speaking to.

"Hello, can you hear me? I hope you're not deaf. This is my first time doing this." Said the same voice, this time, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Mmmm… w… who… are… are you?"

"Ah! You can hear me! That's good, I was really worried that I screw up on something."

"Where am… I…? I can't… move. I can't feel… my body. I can't see, what happened?"

"Relax okay, I know this may be kinda scary but everything will be explained in a moment. Just let me fix that sight problem, hopefully that might calm you down a little once you see me."

With a sound of someone snapping their fingers, it all became blurry. "I still can't see. It's not… clear."

"Just give it a bit." The girly voice responded. Then as she said, it slowly became clear. Once was nothing but darkness, now in front was a young girl in all white. White blouse and a white skirt. She wore no shoes not even socks, only her bare feet. Her hair was short, barely reaching her shoulders. The color of her hair was a golden blonde, like the sun. As for her figure, she looked to be no older than 14 or even 12. Her face was youthful, her skin fair with light blue eyes. Behind her looked to be wings, like an angels.

"What? Are you in awe of my appearance? It happens to every mortal I meet." , she said, smiling and twirling her hair.

"Who are you?"

This caught the girl off guard a bit, "oh… um…. I'm a goddess."

"What's that?"

"Well… it's a divine being. You know, give blessings to those in need and such and vanquish all evil."

"Sounds… nice."

"Well, that's the basic concept of a goddess. But that's not what I want to discuss right now."

"Oh… then what are we discussing? Also, what happen to my body?"

"That's what I wanted to discuss." She began clearing her throat, "my name is Historia, I am a goddess that oversees the past, present, and future. I am also responsible for dealing with souls that have passed on from their previous life and bring them into paradise in the realm of the goddesses."

"So… am I dead?"

Historia slowly nodded her head, "yes, you were once a holy knight that died in battle."

"A… holy knight?"

"Yes, do you know what a holy knight is?", she said, worried that the person she is speaking to might not know.

"I do… what rank was I?"

Historia then brought her hands together, holding them up to her mouth. "Well… you didn't exactly have a rank. You were more like a holy knight apprentice."

"For how long was I an apprentice for?"

She looked hesitant a bit, "one month…"

"I… see…"

"Yeah… it was your first assignment too."

"Oh…"

Both voices stayed quiet for a bit.

"Well, that's in the past now. On to the present.", the young goddess said, putting her hands down. "I didn't bring you here just to talk about your death. There's more we need to discuss."

"Like what?"

"You, I choose you as champion.", she said, pointing at the voice.

"Champion for what?"

"For saving the land of Britannia."

"From what? Demons?"

"No, from… well yeah… demons. I have foreseen it. Destruction and Darkness will plague the land. I need someone to save it."

"Why me? I'm not that strong. You said I died on my first mission as a holy knight apprentice. How can I save the land of Britannia?

"Well, I wouldn't say you were weak. You're quite talented. A great swordsmen and a strong fighter. Sure, you did not have enough time practicing your magic but the other two I mentioned is pretty cool." Historia then started to smile, "and the reason I chose you was because you have a brave and strong heart. Do you remember how you died? "

"No…?"

"You died defending a small village from a large group of mercenaries with only a handful of knights. You manage to save every villager by fighting every mercenary. But it cost you your men and yourself included."

"Then why chose someone who lost his troops?"

"I wouldn't say it was your fault. You did order your troops to evacuate the villagers but they refused and chose to stand with you to fight the mercenaries."

"I see… but why me? Why not find a strong warrior?"

She smiled, "because I like you the best."

"Okay…"

"Now, let's start the reincarnation."

"I thought you said you bring souls into the goddess the realm."

"I do but I am also able to bring people back to the land of the living. All though it does cost quite a bit of magic power to do it. It's my first time doing this but I know I can do it."

"Couldn't you bring in a few strong dead warriors to life? Make like a dream team."

Historia shook her head, "I'm afraid this is all I can do. One person is all I'm able to do."

"I see… then do you know when the destruction will arrive?"

"No, which is why I'm afraid of reincarnating you as a human again. I was thinking about putting you in a baby giant or a fairy for long lives but both might cause you trouble with some of the humans."

"Then why not have me as a vampire?"

"Wanna feed on humans or burn to death?", she looked disgusted.

"What about a beastman?"

"They surprisingly die very early on."

"Then why not be half human and half giant or fairy."

Then Historia thought for a moment. "Being half human would probably give you that human form if you were birth out of a giant or fairy and even gain their long lives. But fairy's don't exactly have parents. They are born from the sacred tree, wait… my mistake. I meant plants. The tree is for the next fairy king."

"Then half giant it is then. Also, why not make me immortal?"

"Why of course my lord. Do you also want me to give you a chance to be born of a royal family? You can become the first immortal king and take over the world with your unstoppable magic power.", Historia said sarcastically.

"I knew it would be too much to ask, oh well."

"Now then, do you want to be a girl or a boy?"

"Wasn't I a man before?"

"Man it is, anything else? "

"Who will be my new parents, if I may ask?"

"This couple I just found, a human father and a giant mother. Looks like they are really young, the man looks to about maybe 18 and the mother looks to be a few centuries."

"A few centuries is that young?"

"For a giant, yes. I would say she's about 16 or 17 if she was human."

"How old is she then?"

"Look I'm not gonna discuss the age of giants with you. She's young, that's it."

"Sorry, I was curious. By the way, how can you see them? I don't see what they look like."

"That's because I can see them in my mind."

"Oh… I see…"

"Ready?"

"One last thing, how did they have me?"

"I don't know, it's not like I watched them do the deed. Ask them yourself when you learn how to talk.", she looked embarrassed.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Good, now then…", Historia then raised her hands and started a chant. Then everything was beginning to light up in this dark void slowly. Once she was down chanting, "be safe young hero. May victory come your way, and may the goddess bless you with good health. Good luck and goodbye." With that said, everything turned white, then darkness came.

"WAAAAA!", cried from a baby.

"Aww, there there child. It's okay, daddy's got you.", said a young man's voice.

"Hey, can I see him?", now said a young women's voice.

"Of course my love, look.", said the young man, showing his their baby to his lover.

"Awwww, he's so tiny.", the woman said happily.

"I know, what a tiny little baby. I was expecting him to bigger. Guess that's a good thing."

"Right? So, what do you want to name? "

The man thought for a moment, "how about Loki?" The giantess didn't looked pleased with that name, "sounds dumb."

The man frowned, "then, what would you call him then?" Now the young giantess was in thought, "how about… Gabi?"

"That kinda sounds like a girl's name."

The giantess shook her head, "not really, I think it means man of god or warrior of god. It sounds cool doesn't? "

The man looked at his baby and noticed him smiling. "Look his smiling!"

"See, told you it was a cool name."

The new father held his child close to his giant wife, "your name is Gabi, Gabi Stone."

**Thank you for reading. Not sure what to say about the first chapter. Let me know what you** **think**.

**Just to let you know, I don't update regularly. I"ll try my best to write the next chapter.**

**Thank you, and goodbye.**


End file.
